As is known in the art, it is desirable to monitor the temperature of microwave transistors relative to ambient temperature. By monitoring the temperature of such transistors in a monolithic integrated circuit it is possible to (1) insure that the transistor does not exceed a specified temperature over a wide range of operating temperatures; and (2) use the temperature to dynamically tune a circuit having the transistor.